Back from the sound
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Sasuke left with Orochimaru for a few years when he comes back will everything be the same?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND IF I DID IT WOULD BE A YAOI SERIS! I also don't own the song in this fic!**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON YAY!**

**A/N: OKAY SOME OF YOU MAY RECOGNIZE THE TITLE OR STORY THAT'S BECAUSE I POSTED THIS STORY BEFORE BUT I REVISED IT I ADDED IN A LOT MORE AND WELL….REALLY FIXED IT UP ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ IT BEFORE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS BETTER ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!**

Party, booze, and flirting one great party! Hell some people might even call it the party of the year, and it was all for Sasuke Uchiha. The party was being thrown in honor of the young Uchiha returning to Konoha after what... four years?

The man of the hour was getting swamped by his old fan girls, while all the guys were in the corner sulking while the girls only paid attention to Sasuke, but Naruto on the other hand was pleased to have the Uchiha back.

Sakura and Ino were latched onto Sasuke's arms and grinning like a couple of loons. "Oh Sasuke I missed you so much!" cried Sakura, "I love you sasuke!" yelled Ino.

All the other girls were just letting out annoying: "Kyas!" Or"kawaii!", and of course a few faints here and there.

"Sakura-Chan!" Was all Lee could say while tears formed in his eyes. Lee had finally got the girl of his dreams after all these years chasing and begging to only loose her to the handsome Uchiha yet again.

"Hey as long as he keeps his dirty paws off of my Neji I'll be okay!" Kiba said protectively as he wrapped an arm around Neji.

Shikamaru was too busy sleeping to complain about Temari fawning over the Uchihal.

"Ugh I swear if he lays even a finger on my sister he'll die!" Gaara's eyes let an unusual shade of red come over them as he began to stare daggers at the Uchiha. Kiba, Neji, and Lee stared at Gaara in fear and slowly backed away.

Naruto was probably the only guy happy to see Sasuke back besides Kakashi and Iruka of course. Although Naruto was happy he couldn't help but feel a little anger and hurt towards the girls who were fawning over the Uchiha, Naruto then began to glare at the girls.

_'Is this jealousy?'_ Naruto glanced back at the Uchiha and let a small blush form on his tanned whiskered cheeks. _'Why would I be jealous because some girls are hitting on teme?' _Naruto sighed made his way outside so he could get some fresh air.

"Soooo Sasuke we are having a dance tomorrow night, wanna come?" Ino softly cooed hoping Sasuke would say yes.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "I don't think so..."

A bunch of sighs of disappointment filled the room as they all herd Sasuke turn down the invitation. Besides the minor disappointment the party continued, everything was going great that was until it was ruined when Kakashi and Iruka came in the house kissing and pulling on each others shirts not rembering about the party and that it was being thrown at their house. This caught the attention of everyone in the room, Iruka was the first of the two to notice all his former students staring at them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"H-hi kids having fun?" Iruka stuttered out while trying his best to hold back a blush to only fail miserably.

The room was dead silent besides Kiba bursting out into hysterical laughter.

Kakashi cleared his throats and let a small fake smile form on his lips, "Now kids you don't have to go home but...YOU HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Everone in the room didn't move a mustle and just kept their eyes on Kakashi, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET OUT!"

The group in the house didn't have to be told again they were out of there faster then you can say 'believe it!'

Sasuke slowly made his way out of the house to only stop in his tracks, _'Crap...I have no where to go...I suppose I can go get a room at an inn...but I have no money...shit what am I going to...'_

"Hey teme... "

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto, "What do you want dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe!" Naruto shook his head and glared at Sasuke, "I was wondering if you had anywhere to stay..."

"No dobe I have no where to stay..."

Naruto could feel his eye twitching, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me, since you have no where else to go."

Sasuke was getting ready to decline when he remembered he really didn't have anywhere to stay at so he decided to swallow his pride. "I might as well seeing as I have no other place to go..."

"Then let's get going!" Naruto smiled triumphantly and began to lead the way to his house as the Uchiha slowly fallowed.

Finally arriving to Naruto's apartment Sasuke began to look around and let out a quiet sigh, "Your house never changes does it?"

"Heh guess not…" Naruto switched on the light and turned to Sasuke. "There are no spare beds so you will just have to sleep with me Sasuke." Naruto paused for a second then began to blush ferociously, " I mean in my bed! I didn't mean sex, you see what I really meant was uh..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Why can't I sleep on the couch?"

Naruto let a sheepish grin form on his lips, "Well you see… a few days ago… Kiba and I got totally wasted and Kiba threw up all over the couch!"

Sasuke once again shook his head, _'Thanks for sharing' _

"Well teme, you probably remember were the shower is I'm going to go clear the empty cups of ramen off my bed!"

Sasuke nodded his head and made his way to the shower, Sasuke began stripping off his clothes then jumping into the shower and turning on the hot water. Sasuke began to look at all the different scars on his bodies which told a different tale of his time with Orochimaru. Sasuke was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Naruto opening the bathroom door.

"Teme I brought you some towels!" Naruto declared in a cheerful tone, Naruto stopped in his tracks when he noticed the wet naked Sasuke who was staring back at him in shock. "I'm sorry! Here are the towels!" Naruto blushed wildly placing the towels on the counter then scattering out of the room as fast as he could.

Sasuke stood in place not being able to move due to the shock of what happened, Sasuke blushed and shook his head and went back to his shower.

Naruto was now in his room sitting on his bed while the images of the naked Uchiha danced around in his mind._ 'Shit Sasuke must think I'm a total loser now! Well he has always thought that but he probably thinks I'm a pervert loser! But Sasuke did have a nice body NO! What am I thinking? Get a hold of yourself Uzumaki!' _Hearing the door all of a sudden open Naruto was ripped out of his thoughts.

"So um...Sasuke h-how was y-your shower?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and pulled down the covers on the bed and slipped in, Naruto quickly did the same.

With in Seconds Sasuke was asleep Naruto however was wide awake. _'He hasn't changed a bit...still the same old Sasuke...but I suppose that's a good thing. I finally have Sasuke back here.' _

Naruto let a small smile form on his lips as he yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

8:48 A.M

Sasuke sat up and glanced down to see Naruto fast asleep, he then began to study Naruto's sleeping form._ 'Did he always look like that? Hmm, it seems the years have been very kind to him...' _Sasuke shook his head _'What are you saying Uchiha...this is the dobe your talking about!' _Sasuke sighed and slipped out of bed.

Twenty minutes later Naruto woke up to find that Sasuke was no longer laying in bed next to him, Naruto then slipped out of bed so he could find the Uchiha. He strolled out of his room and into the kitchen to only see Sasuke washing the dishes. Before Naruto could ask any questions he noticed Sasuke made breakfast and it was ramen which only sweetened the deal! Naruto being the dobe he was got overly excited and ran up behind Sasuke and gave him a tight hug from behind.

"Sasuke you made breakfast! And its ramen and you're cleaning I think I love you!"

"Dobe can you let go of me?" Sasuke asked in a irritated tone.

Naruto blushed and let go of the Uchiha and skipped over to the table while the Uchiha began to serve him his breakfast.

"So… teme are you coming to that dance thing that we're having tonight?"

"No."

"Why not, I'm going! You should come, it'll be fun!"

"Dobe why do you want me to come so bad anywasy?"

Naruto fought back a blush and stared at his food, Sasuke sighed and began eating his food. Deciding to drop the conversation Naruto decided to start on his.

Moments later both Naruto and Sasuke were finished with their breakfast and were heading off to the old ninja academy were they attended not too long ago. No classes were in session so the first place the two boys decided to visit was the classroom were Iruka taught them.

"Hey there's the seat where we were sitting at when we got assigned to be on the same squad together!" Naruto said in an excited down and ran to the seat standing in front of it.

Sasuke made his way over to the seat and stood by Naruto, "Yeah I remember you weren't to happy about it."

"Heh the girls still bitch at me for taking your first kiss." Naruto laughed loudly while remembering the beating he received from Sasukes fangirls.

Sasuke turned to Naruto with a serious look on his face, "Naruto do you ever regret being in a squad with me?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke and shook his head slightly, "Not once have I ever regreted it. Sasuke you were the person who gave me confidence to make myself grow stronger and you giving me encouragement from time to time gave me all the confidence I needed." Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes and smiled, "Sasuke you were my first friend…also my greatest, you were also…my first…true…lo-"

Before Naruto could finish he was once again interrupted by the door to the class room opening, "Hey you guys sorry to interrupt but Sakura sent me to tell you guys that the dance is going to start in an hour so you guys should probably start heading over there."

Naruto sighed in disappointment, "Thanks Sensei."

Sasuke sighed and slowly began to make his way slowly to the door.

"Sasuke where are you going?"

"Back to your house have fun at the dance Naruto." Within moments the Uchiha was out the door.

Sasuke made his way to Naruto's house Sasule observed Konoha, _'This place never changes...why did I come back again...' _at that moment an image of Naruto flashed through his mind. _'Right...that's why I came back...so I could confess my feelings to that dobe, the feelings that have been eating away at me for the past four years...'_

Sasuke finally arrived to Naruto's house he walked in and stood against the door slowly sliding down to the floor. _'What if he doesn't share my feelings? What if he just laughs at me...what then?' _

Sasuke slowly stood up and slowly walked to Naruto's bedroom, something on Naruto's dresser caught his eye. Sasuke slowly walked to the dresser and picked up the object that caught his attention. Sasuke began to stared at it, it was his headband that he left behind all those years ago. Sasuke smiled to himself and began to head off to the dance.

_'I think I just found the answer to my question.'_

* * *

Naruto could feel his heart sink more with every minute that passed. Naruto watched all the couples dance with each other, the song soon came to an end as another one began to play.

**_This time, this place_**

**_Misused, Mistakes_**

**_Too long, too late_**

**_Who was I to make you wait?_**

**_Just one chance_**

**_Just one breath_**

**_Just incase there's one left_**

**_'cause you know,_**

**_You know, you know_**

Naruto looked over to the door for the hundreth time, "Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed his eyes to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met, Sasuke began to make his way over to Naruto.

**_That I love you_**

**_I have loved you all along_**

**_And I miss you_**

**_Been far away for far too long_**

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**

**_And you'll never go_**

**_Stop breathing if_**

**_I don't see you anymore_**

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"You wanted me to come, right?"

"Well yeah, but you didn't have..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Have you just been standing here the whole time?"

"Well no one has asked me to dance..."

Sasuke then chuckled, "Who wouldn't want to dance with you?"

"Are you making fun of me teme!"

Sasuke shook his head slightly and extended his hand towards Naruto, "No you dobe, I'm asking you to dance with me..."

Naruto's face lit up with a mixture of joy and surprise, "Sasuke..."

**On my knees I'll ask**

**_Last chance for one last dance_**

**_'cause with you, I'd withstand_**

**_All of hell to hold your hand_**

**_I'd give it all _**

**_I'd give for us_**

**_Give anything but I won't give up_**

**_'cause you know,_**

**_You know, you know_**

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and took the Uchiha's hand, Sasuke led Naruto by the hand to the dance floor, Sasuke had his hands around Naruto's waist and Naruto with his hands around Sasuke's shoulders and began to dance slowly.

**_That I love you_**

**_I have loved you all along_**

**_And I miss you _**

**_Been away far away for far too long_**

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**

**_And you never go_**

**_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_**

"Sasuke…why did you ask me to dance? I'm sure just about every single person in this room would have danced with you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, "Because-"

**_So far away _**

**_Been far away for far too long_**

**_So far away _**

**_Been far away for far too long_**

**_But you know, you know, you know_**

"Because ..." Sasuke let a small blush creep across his pale cheeks, "I want _you_ dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief and then smiled

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "do you forgive me for leaving you to go train with Orochimaru?"

"Only if you promise to never leave again..." At that moment Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke protectively.

"Okay, I promise."

**_I wanted_**

**_I wanted you to stay_**

**_'cause I needed_**

**_I need to hear you say _**

**_That I love you _**

**_I have loved you all along_**

**_And I forgive you _**

**_For being away for far to long_**

**_So keep breathing_**

**_'cause I'm not leaving_**

**_Hold on to me and_**

**_Never let me go _**

As the song came to an end within seconds a new song began to play. Not noticing the song came to an end, Sasuke whispered something into Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed then nodded his head and in a matter of moments they were off.

Within moments Naruto and Sasuke were back at Naruto's place and were kissing fiercely while trying to get each others clothes off. Finally finding their way to the bed room Sasuke wasted no time getting rid of Naruto's shirt. Sasuke had Naruto pinned against the bed with one hand and with the other he began rub and flick Naruto's sensitive nipples earning a small moan from the boy beneath him. Sasuke grunted in response while attacking Naruto's lips harshly, Naruto on the other hand was in complete heaven that he didn't even notice Sasuke nibbling at his bottom lip begging for entrance. Getting annoyed with how slow Naruto was being Sasuke bit down onto Naruto's bottom lip.

"Ow what the hell Sasuke?" Before Naruto could complain any further Sasuke took the opportunity and slid his tongue into Naruto's hot wet cavern. Naruto and Sasuke began to fight for dominance, Naruto soon gave up and let Sasuke take the lead.

Sasuke soon brought his attention to Naruto's exposed chest, Sasuke softly planted kisses down Naruto's chest with a few licks and nibbles here and there. Sasuke's lips soon met their destination, Sasuke began to slowly undo Naruto's pants stopping every few seconds to slowly rub Naruto's growing erection through his pants.

"Sasuke….please…" Naruto begged.

Sasuke smiled to himself and began to go even slower, he began to slowly undo Naruto's zipper to only stop halfway to rub Naruto once again.

"Teme will you please hurry up before I explode?" Naruto asked in an irritated town.

Sasuke chuckled, "Inpatient are we?"

Sasuke then slid Naruto's pants off then slowly slid his boxers off, Sasuke slowly slid up Naruto's body to only stop in front of Naruto's hard erection, Sasuke slowly slid his finger over the tip and smiled up at Naruto.

"Sasuke I swear if you don't hurry the fuck up I swear I'll…"

Sasuke quickly took Naruto's tip into his mouth and sucked gently then removed his lips, "Or you'll what?"

Instead of answering Naruto let out a quiet moan, Sasuke chuckled and took Naruto's lengh in his mouth once again this time further in. Naruto let out a needy moan and bucked his hips.

Sasuke took his mouth off of Naruto's length and began to cough, "What the hell are you trying to do dobe, Choke me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes once more and again took Naruto's length into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down while gaining speed.

"S-Sasuke that feels so good!"

Sasuke mentally congratulated himself and began bob his head up and down Naruto's length faster and faster.

"Sasuke…so close…I'm so close…"

Instead of takeing his mouth off Naruto's pulsing member he began to suck and bob his head up and down harder and faster. Naruto could feel his climax coming Naruto felt the muscles in his stomach tighten. Naruto let out another loud moan and released into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke stared at Naruto smiling while licking his lips leaning foward and kissing Naruto on the lips passionately. Sasuke slipped his hand between the two boys and began to stroke Naruto's member slowly bringing it back to life.

"Sasuke…please...will you…"

Sasuke slid off Naruto and grabbed his bag with his belongs and began to rumage through it, Naruto sat up and stared at Sasuke in desperation.

"What the hell teme, I'm practically begging you to take me and all you do is rummage around your bag?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes while digging through his bag and grabbed what he needed.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke muttered taking his previous position on Naruto. Sasuke then separated Naruto's legs and popped open the tube of lube that he got from his bag.

Naruto stared at the tube and blushed, "Oh…I see...so that's what you were doing."

Sasuke smiled and squeezed a small amount onto his fingers then began coating his fingers with it. Sasuke slowly slipped in one finger into Naruto. Naruto had no reaction to it, Sasuke then added in a second finger. Naruto wiggled a bit in discomfort Sasuke began to make scissoring motions trying to stretch Naruto out the best he could. Finally adding the third one in he then began spreading the three fingers out. Sasuke took out his fingers then put the tip of his hard member at the entrance of Naruto's hole.

"If at any moment you want me to stop just tell me."

Naruto nodded his head, in one quick movement Sasuke slipped his length inside of Naruto. Naruto bit his bottom lip and let out a muffled grunt. Sasuke leaned down a bit and placed a few sweet kisses on Naruto's chest. Sasuke began to move in and out of Naruto slowly.

"Sasuke...it hurts…"

Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's and kissed him gently. "Relax dobe, it'll get better I promise…" Sasuke then began to move at a slightly faster pace. Feeling that Naruto was getting used to Sasuke being inside him Sasuke then thrusted at a slightly different angle, Naruto then let out a loud moan.

Sasuke chuckled, "Found it huh?"

All Naruto could do was nod in response as he began to moan louder as Sasuke began to hit his spot repeatedly.

"Ahh Sasuke…please har-!"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke pulled out to only thrust back in harder then before. Naruto let out another loud moan and began to grab onto Sasuke's shoulders as he began to go at a fast pace. Sasuke bit back a moan knowing before too long that he was going to cum. Sasuke then slipped his hand in between him and Naruto and began stroking Naruto's neglected member.

"Ahh…Sasuke almost…almost…"

Naruto began to pant as Sasuke began to pump his hard member faster with each thrust. Naruto let out another loud moan and came in hot spurts. Feeling Naruto's tight walls clench around his length as he came Sasuke knew he couldn't hold it in much longer. Sasuke moaned out Naruto's name loudly as he came hard inside Naruto.

"Wow..." Naruto panted trying to catch his breathe.

Sasuke smiled lovingly at Naruto in response laying down beside the boy while wrapping his arms around him protectively.

Naruto smiled and snuggled into Sasuke's arms and yawned, "I love you sasuke."

"I love you to Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he and Naruto both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Review please!**


End file.
